memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Raise the Dawn
}} Raise the Dawn is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel, featuring the characters of Star Trek: The Next Generation, by David R. George III published by Pocket Books in June 2012. It is the sixth novel in the Star Trek: Typhon Pact cross-over series. It centers around political intrigue between the Federation and the Typhon Pact in the aftermath of the conclusion of Plagues of Night. Publisher's description From the back cover :The second novel in a two-part '' adventure set in the universe of Star Trek: The Next Generation.'' :After the disastrous events in the Bajoran system, Captain Benjamin Sisko must confront the consequences of the recent choices he has made in his life. At the same time, the United Federation of Planets and its Khitomer Accords allies have come to the brink of war with the Typhon Pact. :While factions within the Pact unsuccessfully used the recent gestures of goodwill–the opening of borders and a joint Federation-Romulan exploratory mission–to develop quantum slipstream drive, they have not given up their goals. Employing a broad range of assets, from Romulus to Cardassia, from Ab-Tzenketh to Bajor, they embark on a dangerous new plan to acquire the technology they need to take control of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. While UFP President Bacco and Romulan Praetor Kamemor work feverishly to reestablish peace, Captains Sisko, Jean-Luc Picard, and Ro Laren stand on the front lines of the conflict... even as a new danger threatens the Bajoran wormhole as it once more becomes a flashpoint of galactic history. Summary Deep Space 9 is destroyed by a combination of bombs planted onboard and a battle with three Typhon Pact ships. The majority of the occupants were evacuated beforehand but over a thousand are killed. The three Typhon Pact vessels are destroyed in the battle and the Romulan Tomalak is tracked down by the Defiant and taken into custody. Sisko is briefly reunited with wife Kasidy, who he initially believed killed in the attack. Kasidy was thrown into the wormhole during the explosion and had a vision telling her not to stop Ben from leaving. While Captain Ro and her crew set up a ground-based substitute for Deep Space 9 until it can be rebuilt, Sisko is placed in command of the Defiant, with the Robinson undergoing repairs, and despatched to the Gamma Quadrant to investigate a possible alliance between the Typhon Pact and the Dominion. There, he meets Odo who tells him of the Typhon Pact's raid on a shipping facility. Sisko realises the Typhon Pact are after components to construct a slipstream drive. Sarina is taken into custody on suspicion of planting the bombs and L'Haan of Section 31 encourages Bashir to clear her, even if it means framing another suspect. Learning Sarina's arrest is a ruse arranged by her and Ro, Bashir tricks the true culprit into giving himself away: Ensign Rahendervakell th'Shant, who believed the Federation he supported against his fellow Andorians was prejudiced against him. Aware of rogue Romulan elements involved in the plot, Praetor Kamemor attempts to contact the Federation and, when her efforts are ignored, has Admiral Devix smuggle her to Earth so she can meet President Bacco in person. There, she tricks Tomalak into revealing the next stage of the plan. The Tzenkethi have found a means to construct an artificial wormhole that will latch onto the Bajoran wormhole, allowing the Romulan ship Vetruvis, assisted by members of the Cardassian True Way, to travel to the Gamma Quadrant and retrieve the components. Odo discovers the raid on an abandoned Dominion facility and attempts to warn the Alpha Quadrant powers. When his ship is disabled by the Vetruvis, he transforms into a spacefaring lifeform and pursues them. Sisko places the Defiant at the mouth of the artificial wormhole to try and stop the Vetruvis escaping. On Bajor, Kira has a vision with the Orb of Destiny and steals the Rubicon, travelling into the wormhole and making a suicide run on the Vetruvis. She sees Vaughn with her at the same moment he dies on Bajor. The wormhole expels the Defiant, the wrecked Rubicon and Odo before collapsing, leaving Odo stranded in the Alpha Quadrant. The remains of the Vetruvis crash out of the artificial wormhole, destroying the Tzenkethi facility. Kira is presumed to have been lost, though her body is never found in the wreckage of the Rubicon. Sela is taken into custody by the Romulans for her part in the plot and seemingly commits suicide rather than be extradited to the Federation. Sisko and Kasidy have a shared vision where Kira tells them the Prophets have released Sisko from his role as Emissary, convincing them to reunite, while Ro and her crew prepare to board the partially-constructed new Deep Space 9. References Characters :Jas Abrik • Leonard James Akaar • Aleco Vel • Diana Althouse • Aluura • Analest • Asarem Wadeen • Venalur Atreev • Azeni Korena • Nanietta Bacco • Julian Bashir • Becky Russell • Jefferson Blackmer • Pascal Boudreaux • John Candlewood • Cenn Desca • Jasminder Choudhury • Beverly Crusher • Devix • Sarina Douglas • D'Voral • Kay Eaton • Elvig • Enkar Sirsy • Etana Kol • Falnam Edrel • Joanna Faur • Magdalena Ferson • Frool • Gigon • Richard Gresham • Govar Hekt • Hegol Den • Hetik • Cassie Johnson • Edgardo Juarez • Gell Kamemor • Keln • Renest Kener • Kifal Illior • Joralis Kinn • Alan Kistler • Kira Nerys • Ambrozy Kosciuszko • Kozik • La Dotio • Shanradeskel ch'Larn • L'Haan • Zachary Manzanillo • Kaitlin Merimark • Denison Morad • Morn • M'Pella • Natrel • Alynna Nechayev • Nelzik • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Jean-Luc Picard • Esperanza Piñiero • Gwendolyn Plante • Preget • Quark • Ransel Sulan • Ranz Vecta • Reel • Relev • Relkdahz • Rentin • Reval • Anxo Rogeiro • Rotan'talag • Benny Russell • Sela • Vildish Senra-Nesk • Rahendervakell th'Shant • Shul Torem • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Sivadeki • Zivan Slaine • Slask • Solay • Wheeler Stinson • Michael Strang • Prynn Tenmei • Terrin • Jasmine Tey • Tezrene • Orventa T'Jul • T'Lesk • Tomalak • Koler Trang • Eli Underwood • Uteln • Vannis • Elias Vaughn • Vendez • Venetheris • Anlikar Ventel • Vorgan'lorat • Vorent • Patrycja Walenista • Weyoun • Worf • Kasidy Yates Annabella Bacco • Brathaw • Jeannette Chao • • Hamish Collins • Ezri Dax • Jadzia Dax • Donatra • Xarian Dor • Eleret • Paulo Endara • Euler • Vic Fontaine • Drysi Gravenor • John Harriman • Hiren • Iliop • Valeska Knezo • Krim Aldos • Laas • LaChance • Tesitera Levat • James Leyton • Ethan Locken • Lorgh • Akellen Macet • Makbar • • Martok • Phillipa Matthias • Claude Monet • Jang Si Naran • Opaka Sulan • Douglas Pabst • Pardek • Pardshay • Progenitor • James L. Quinn • Raiq • Rehaek • Krissten Richter • William T. Riker • Rozahn Kather • Amina Sasine • Jason Senkowski • Shakaar Edon • Shinzon • Shul Aba • Jennifer Sisko • Luther Sloan • Tal'Aura • Tayman • Jessie Tayman • Mathon Tenv • Deanna Troi • Valinar • Enellis Vellon • zh'Vesk • Volskiar Locations :Aljuli • Alpha Quadrant • Angorseer Mountain • Bajor • Bajoran Space Central • Bajoran wormhole • B'hava'el • Bronis II • Construction support station 173 • Crown of Bajor • Deep Space 9 • Deep Space 9 (II) • Denorios Belt • Derna • Earth • Earth Spacedock • Elestan River • Elestan Valley • Elvreng • Gamma Quadrant • Hudson River • Idran • New York City • New Zealand • New Zealand Penal Settlement • Nivoch system • Omarion Nebula • Overne III • Paris • Promenade • Releketh Range • Romulus • Stronghold Telvan'rey • Vanadwan Monastery • Vir-Akzelen asteroid • Wyntara Mas Control Center • Wyntara Mas Province Adarak • Algeron III • Allamegras • • Alpha Centauri • Andor • Apnex Sea • Badlands • Berengaria VII • Botanic Garden • Bradbury Township • Cardassia • Cardassia IV • Cestus III • Chamber of Records • Christopher's Landing • Cort • Fire Caves • Hutet labor camp • Imperial Library • Jupiter Station Ki Baratan • Lady Norwood Rose Garden • Lamemda • Luna • Malaysia • Nequencia • New Berlin • New Jersey • Nivoch II • Olmerak • Ovarani Valley • Prairieview • Quark's • Ra'tleihfi • Replimat • Riverdale Asylum • Senha River • Shikina Monastery • Southern Islands • S'snagor • Starbase 310 • Stockholm • Stratos • Taurus Reach • Te Papa • Tycho City • Typhon Expanse • Utopia Planitia • Villera'trel • Volcano Park • Wellington • Wolf 359 Starships and shuttlecraft : ( ) • ( ) • • • ( ) • • ( ) • Formek (Cardassian tug) • Jem'Hadar Attack Vessel 971 • Ren Fejin • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • (type-10 shuttlecraft) • sphinx workpod • ( ) • tug • ( ) • • workbee • • • • • • • • • • • • • • ( ) • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Bolian • Bronis • Capellan • Cardassian • Changeling • Deltan • Ferengi • Gorn • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lurian • Orion • Otevrel • Overne • Romulan • Trill • Tzenkethi • Vorta • Vulcan Borg • Graymel • Maori States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Breen Confederacy • Dominion • Founders • Great Link • Romulan Imperial Fleet • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Medical • Tal Shiar • True Way • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Federation of Planets Bank of Luria • Cardassian Central Command • Congress of Economic Advisors • Federation Security Agency • Pennington School • Ten Tribes of Capella • Treasury Guard • United Kingdom Other references :antiproton • archon • Beltese • Berengarian whisky • Bridge over a Pond of Water Lilies • crossover bridge • deka tea • docking pylon • Dominion War • emergency bulkhead • fusion reactor • grasshopper • Home Are the Travelers • Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder • inertial damper • interphase cloaking device • ion storm • Finagle's Folly • Galaxy Science Fiction • If • katterpod • keldinide • ketracel-white • Khitomer Accords • Maori • morphogenic virus • neutrino • Orb of Destiny • Orb of Wisdom • plasma cannon • polaron • polyduranium • pylchyk • quantum slipstream drive • quantum torpedo • raktajino • revitrite • Right of Statement • rodinium • springwine • structural integrity field • subspace variance • tachyon eddy • Taurus Meta-Genome • toranium • Treaty of Algeron • tuwaly pie • weta • wormhole Appendices Background information * The German translation of the novel was released by Cross Cult in 2014. It was translated by Christian Humberg. * Raise the Dawn is the last novel in a two-part story arc by David R. George III and a continuation of one of George's previous Typhon Pact novel, Rough Beasts of Empire. Related stories Timeline The novel runs from August through September of 2383 and September of 2384. It begins seven years and eight months after the final and three years and nine months after the final . |nextMB = The Persistence of Memory |timeframe = Timeframe1|primary = August-September 2383|date1 = September 2384 |nextdate1 = The Stuff of Dreams|prevdate1 = The Body Electric }} External link * Category:Crossover novels